The application generally relates to a casino table game board and gaming method. The application relates more specifically to a semi-circular casino table game with unique die and/or a deck of playing cards for placing wagers, and rules for executing wagers using the game pieces.
Casino table games such as baccarat, blackjack, craps and roulette are traditionally popular means of entertainment. However, some table games require a large number of players and can have complex rules that make the respective games and bets difficult to understand and play.
In order to play craps, players are required to stand. The disclosed table game does not require players to stand when playing the game. Most craps wagers must be booked verbally by player/dealer confirmation. This verbal process often creates a language barrier, or confusion for players that do not speak the dealer's language. Many of the wagers associated with the disclosed casino game are player-controlled betting areas and include bets that are easy to read, comprehend and play.
What is needed is a system and/or method that satisfies one or more of these needs or provides other advantageous features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments that fall within the scope of the claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the aforementioned needs.